


call a friend

by MackerelGray



Series: dork detectives doing their best [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackerelGray/pseuds/MackerelGray
Summary: Everything's too much and they can't breathe and they need Lily.





	call a friend

Their hands are shaking too much—it took them three tries to dial Lily’s number and now they’re clutching their phone in a vice grip, listening to her ringtone echo through the apartment.

_ Please pick up, please pick up, please… _

A click on the end of the line. (They could have sobbed.) “Hello?”

She sounds confused, and Sixty wants to explain what’s going on,  _ needs _ to so she doesn’t hang up and leave them  _ alone _ like this, but they can’t—they’re curled up in a pathetic ball in their bed and they can’t even  _ speak, _ just breathe too-quick halting gasps into the mic and hope she understands.

_ “Sixty.” _ Lily sounds more alert now. Alert and concerned. “Sixty, are you alright?”

The question makes them want to laugh. Yes, they’re calling her while hyperventilating into the phone because they’re perfectly fine, thanks. They let out a whimper instead.

There’s a pause on her end of the line, rustling fabric. No no no, she’s not hanging up right? The jolt of renewed panic is enough to get their voice working again. “Lily?” It’s a couple octaves too shrill.

“I’m right here.” Okay, she’s fine. They’re fine. Sixty takes a few shaky breaths (not that it helps, but it’s the principle of the thing). “I just went to pick up a coat. Do you want me to come over?”

Do they? Their apartment’s a mess. They threw their old clothes on the chair. They’re having a panic attack in the dark.

Then again. They’re  _ having a panic attack in the dark. _ They called their partner specifically because they didn’t want to be alone. “Y-yeah.”

More rustling on Lily’s end, probably putting the jacket on. “I’ll be right over, okay? Don’t hang up.”


End file.
